


Dear Diary (Oneshot)

by Guy_U_Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blind Love - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mental Disorder, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guy_U_Anonymous/pseuds/Guy_U_Anonymous
Summary: Dear Diary, I love him but it hurts...why does love hurt?...Alfred do you love me? I wonder....why it ended like this.*Take note this was made when I was very stupid and inexperienced. So watch out for the cringe but I still decided to post it*Have fun reading tho! Bad ending USUK a bit of FRUK and a little SPAM (americaxspain). This is also posted in Fanfiction net





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the very first fanfic I made! I decided to not revise this so you'll see it as its pure and raw form. The newbie writing is epic cringe but this fic means a lot to me. It is my first one but it's not the last.
> 
> I guess you guys should know I like writing dark themed fics with lost of angst and abuse. 
> 
> Hey! If you recognize me as that one guy in the comment section that names themselves "guy" then kudos and cookies to you! I finally decided to have my own account after a year of being a guest named "guy"

Dear Diary, 4/6/2010

My name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm in love with this guy named Alfred F. Jones. He's magnetic, charismatic, handsome, smart, brave…he's just so great…I met him at school on the date July 4 2006. I may be already a fourth year but when I saw him, a freshman, I couldn't help but fall in love with him right away. He just has this kind of magnetic attitude that could lure in anyone. I love him so much…. That's why I gave him my body…I remember that day when I told him I love him…he seemed taken aback but then he smiled right away. There was something odd about how he took my love but I didn't care. One day he asked me to come live with him so I gladly obliged. He placed me in a room where in he did nothing but make love to me but I don't care because I know that means he loves me too.

Dear Diary, 4/19/2010

I'm sorry I haven't written on you lately. Alfred took me to a party yesterday…it was a weird kind of party but anywhere Alfred would go I would go too. In the party though other men touched me…in a sexual way….and Alfred touched other people too. I saw him with a brunette with emerald orbs, "Slut" I said but I knew I didn't have the right since I know I'm a slut too. I followed them to a room and heard them talking. The "slut" asked him why he is keeping me and Alfred said I'm just a toy but I know Alfred loves me he wouldn't lie to me….

Dear Diary, 5/2/2010

I'm in pain…it hurts….I was brought to a family party Alfred had on a cliff…..we were dancing around and I saw my old good friend Francis. Francis told me that Alfred was no good at that he'll just hurt me but I denied him and went too look for Alfred only to be shocked when I saw him kissing with that "slut". The "slut" looked at me and said one word… "Desperate". I didn't stay at the sidelines this time so I pushed him away from Alfred and we started fighting on the floor. He was screaming something in Spanish but I ignored him... Alfred stopped us and took the slut in his arms he pushed me away causing me to slip and fall…I was hurt but I know he did this by accident….I asked for help but he told me to help myself only Francis went to help me. Francis told me that he loves me more than that Alfred and that he can take better care of me but I said no….I can't leave Alfred I love him too much to do so….

Dear Diary, 6/7/2010

Alfred stopped visiting my room lately though the maids would still give me food…it's just a bit lonely here…I wonder what he's doing.

Dear Diary, 8/4/2010

Alfred came back yesterday…he was drunk and angry for some reason….even though he hurt me I'm fine because I know he loves me.

Dear Diary, 1/12/2011

Alfred confiscated my diary but I got it back…he changed but I still love him. Do you want to know why I love him so much? Well when I was in 4rth year and he was a freshman I would often get bullied since I'm just a nerd nobody. One day while I was having my daily dose of bully Alfred came into view and stopped them. Justice he says and as I stare at the heroic man, who's so famous, stand in front of me all I can do is have my mouth wide open. He said to me "You are who you are and for me you are beautiful! You're not a nobody everybody is a somebody!" and that made me think that he is the only person who loves me out of the billions of people that broke me he is the only one who will accept me.

Dear Diary, 2/3/2011

Alfred and Francis fought today. Francis went in suddenly and told Alfred that he knows something about him and that he can tell everybody about it that it will ruin his reputation unless he gives me up. Alfred shockingly punched Francis he would never hurt a soul….He punched Francis out of the window and he fell….I wonder if he's alive.

Dear Diary, 3/7/2011

Alfred said he's sorry for some reason….

Dear Diary, 5/12/2011

Alfred is diagnosed with a mental disorder. It seems that he has a crack on his skull but I don't care because I still love him.

Dear Diary, 5/28/2011

I'm lying down on my bed now covered in blood shivering. I didn't feel like he loved me anymore so I asked him if he still does but he didn't answer. I held his shoulder but he slap my hand of. I went in front of him instead but he punched me so I fell on the bed and he "raped" me. I love him still…..

DEar DiaRy, 6/4/10

He RaPed me

So much

I'm Dying He's still Doing it but

I still lOve hiM…..

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that's the end! Did you feel atleast sad? I know it sucks but y'know it sounded like a really good fic at that time. You know that feeling? It seemed to be so awesome at that period of time but you look at it again and you cringe internally. 
> 
> *Take note of that part I said on a cliff...why would u hv a party in a cliff!? Why my young self!?  
> *I'm pretty sure that a crack on the skull is not a mental disorder  
> *Now look at that last date. From 2011 i went back to 10. LOL
> 
> I might decide to elaborate this or revise it but meh. I'll just see if I get the inspiration for it


End file.
